Need You Now
by ExtremeRachey
Summary: It takes alcohol to help a pair of two admit that they need each other. RikuX OC Disclaimer, I do not own anything except the computer I used to type this and my OC.


_**Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor**_

I sat down on the floor. Pictures surrounding me all over the floor. Times from when I was first born to when I met him. His silver hair was shorter, only going up to his neck seeing as he was four. As the days went on it gone longer and shorter during various times of his life. Now he kept only a few inches longer than where his shoulders were. I sighed, remembering how I would run my hands through his soft hair as he gripped my waist. We would stare at each others eyes, unaware of anything surrounding us.

I held up a picture from when we both started high school. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I remember I was so nervous that day. Then he looked at me and I felt better. I didn't understand how I felt back then. It took me two years for me to realize I'd fallen in love with my best friend, cliché. There was nothing more cliché than falling for your best friend.

We began to date and after a month of casually seeing each other in a romantic atmosphere, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I told him I'd be honored and we shared our first kiss, together. I remember how I felt with his lips on mine. I felt fireworks going off, my stomach was filled with butterflies. Even hours later, my lips were still tingling.

Now we're both 21 years old, and he isn't even here. We fought an hour ago. Why, I can't even remember. My head began buzzing from the alcohol I just consumed shortly after he left. I grabbed myself another of his beers, and took a sip.

**_Reaching for the phone, cause I cant fight it anymore_**

I looked at the phone, expecting for him to call, but of course it didn't ring. Just like it hasn't all night. He probably went to stay over at his friend's house, the one with the spiky brown gravity-defying hair. What was his name… my head buzzed louder, preventing me from remember his name.

**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time_**

My head was now ringing. I grabbed the phone and immediately set myself down on the floor, being unable to get up to lie on the comfy couch. My eyes closed and I drifted to sleep, thinking of him.

**_It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and I need you now,_**  
**_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now,_**  
**_And I don't know how, I can do without, I just need you now_**

I woke up a few minutes later and glanced at the clock. It was only 1:15 am. I rubbed my eyes, instantly feeling the need to shower, but too lazy and drunk to get up. The phone was still in my hand. I pressed the buttons, knowing his number from heart and called and said only four words as it went straight to voicemail. "I need you now."

**_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door,_**

**_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_**

I reached over to pour myself another shot of whiskey. I left my friend's house an hour ago, seeing as he was yawning. Plus he was underage and didn't have any alcohol so while I was still able to relatively see I went to some bar a few minutes from his house, which is where I am now.

Now normally I wouldn't mind having her on my mind, but we'd just had a fight about absolutely nothing. Last I saw here a few hours ago, she was fuming at me. I wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine either. Which is why I left for what I assumed at least the night. I looked over at the door, expecting her to come in, telling me the words I needed to hear. Comforting words. But she never did. Another reason to keep drinking and lose my senses at 1:15 am.

**_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind,_**  
**_For me it happens all the time_**

The bartender gave up on stopping me from drinking; in fact he just left the bottle or whatever it comes in with me. I just kept pouring and pouring trying to get her face out of my mind. Unfortunately it didn't work. Couldn't I have at least five minutes without thinking about her? Everything reminded me of her. The songs that were playing in the speakers, some of the random commercials on the television set that had subtitles on. Everything!

**_It's a quarter after one and I'm a little drunk and I need you now,_**  
**_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now,_**  
**_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_**

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get home. I needed her, now. I don't care if she needed me, but I needed her. Unfortunately I have no car and I left my phone back at my friend's place. Luckily I still had a few bucks so I used a pay phone to call a cab. I was still fairly well of my surroundings but as far as directions go….

**_Woh ooo woh_**

**_Yes I would rather hurt then feel nothing at all,_**  
**_It's a quarter after one, i'm alone and I need you now,_**

**_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_**  
**_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_**

I managed to take my pounding head and my body over to the couch and lay down. He wasn't calling me back. I immediately fell asleep, hoping for some comfort in my dreams, but instead I was visited with nightmares.

I was in such a deep sleep, I didn't notice the door open nor did I notice when he came back. I was tossing and turning back and forth, tears streaming down my face. All I felt was someone holding my hand, allowing me to relax into more soothing dreams. I felt someone carrying me over to what I assumed to be my room, setting me down on my bed. I opened my eyes, trying to see who it was, but it was too dark to tell.

He wiped my tear stained eyes, "Haru… don't be like this. I'm back and I'm…sorry. For anything I said."

He switched on the lamp by our bed, "Riku… you came back." I hiccupped before basically attacking him with a hug. "I don't care what happened earlier, just promise we don't do that again. You're…. too important to me, Riku. I want you, I need you. I…love you."

"I know you do. I need you to Haru, always. With me, beside me, forever. If we weren't drunk right now and I had a ring, I'd be proposing to you right now." Riku told me.

I began to cry again, this time with happy tears. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do." He said, leaning down to capture my lips. "I love you, Haru, my sun."

**_I just need you now..._**  
**_Oh baby I need you now..._**

* * *

Haru means 1) "clear up," 2) "spring," or 3) "sun, sunlight." But in this it's sun, hence why Riku called her sun at the end.

Hope the povs didn't confuse you!


End file.
